Kinky Love
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Marvolo and Harry place down another bet, in which Marvolo wins. Now, Harry has to wear a 'wonderful' outfit and be 'punished'. LV.TMR/HP or Voldemort/Harry! A Series Of One-Shot's/Side-Stories dedicated to Voldemort/Harry. Previously 'Pleasurable Punishments'
1. Kinky Love

**... Unrelated Side-Story to the story Dark Child...  
Dedicated to snarryaddict123! :D**

**Summary: **Marvolo and Harry place down another bet, in which Marvolo wins. Now, Harry has to wear a 'wonderful' outfit and be 'punished'.

**Warnings****:** Hardcore!Voldemort/Harry! Lemons!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**One-Shot/Side-Story**

Marvolo smirked, as he watched Harry enter the room, flushing heavily, attempting to pull down the very, short skirt. He almost purred when Harry shifted foot to foot, knowing that the younger is nervous, and he loves it. It'll be _delicious_.

Harry wore a Gothic Loli dress, that barely reached mid-tight, colored black and white, aided with black high heels, that had a white skull on them, with mesh tights up to his thigh's, nails painted black, with a headband in his hair.

::.. _Hello Harry. _..:: Marvolo purred happily, his smirk growing when Harry's cheeks got tinted even more in red ::.. _You know the deal. _..:: Marvolo hissed, and grinned, as Harry sighed.

" F-Fine. ", the Boy-Who-Lived returned, and let out a deep breath.

::.. _How may I help you, masster? _..:: Harry hissed, flushing.

::.. _Come. _..:: Marvolo ordered, as Harry walked over to him ::.. _Bend down. _..:: he ordered, and Harry complied, slightly confused, before it hit him.

::.. _Ssuck. _..:: Marvolo hissed, smirking, Harry shuddered, and came back up, unbuttoning his pants, to reveal his erection, Harry let out a shuddering breath, before he leaned in, and took in the tip first.

Harry slowly took in the rest, and started to suck, scraping down his teeth, nibbling, and running his test up and down, and hummed loudly, the vibrations hummed around his mouth, causing sweet, pleasurable vibrations to Marvolo's cock.

::.. _Yess... _..:: Marvolo hissed happily, as Harry swallowing down his cock, and hummed, he groaned his fingers gripping Harry's black locks, and came.

Harry gulped it all down, and licked the cum that dribbled down his chin, Marvolo's eyes glinted.

::.. _I don't think you have a gag reflex. _..:: Marvolo hissed ::.. _Or at least, barely have one at all. _..::

Harry's cheeks went red ::.. _How do you think I was able to eat so much chocolate? _..:: he hissed.

::.. _Hmm.. Come back up, Harry, lay on the bed. _..:: Marvolo ordered, and Harry complied, laying his head on the soft pillow.

::.. _Open up your legss, Harry. _..:: Marvolo hissed.

::.. _No. _..:: Harry snarled, without thinking, and that's what Marvolo was waiting for.

Marvolo smirked, and crawled over, forcing Harry's legs open, and licked his lips at the black lace panties that were there.

::.. _You know the deal, my little pet. _..:: Marvolo smirked ::.. _Now, you have to be punisshed, for not lisstening. _..:: he tsked, licking his lips.

Harry watched, as Marvolo pulled his slightly hard cock from the panties, and latched on the cock ring, pulling the panties down.

::.. _M-Marvol- _..:: Harry started.

::.. _Massster. _..:: Marvolo hissed out.

::.. _Masster, what are you going to do to me? _..:: Harry gulped.

::.. _You'll see. _..:: Marvolo hummed, flicking his wrist, as a small, egg-like oobject appeared in his hand.

::.. _W-What iss that? _..:: Harry hissed.

::.. _You'll see. _..:: Marvolo returned, as the object became slightly wet, with a flick of his wand, and he pushed it into Harry's hole.

" _A-Ah! _", Harry groaned out, wincing slightly at the intrusion, and Marvolo continued to push it in, moving it, searching for his prostate, when finally, " _Ahn! _", was moaned.

Marvolo smirked, and let it there, pulling out his wet fingers, and he flicked his wand.

Inside of Harry, the object started to vibrate.

" _Ahnng! _", Harry moaned, arching his back, hands gripping the sheets, ripping it slightly.

Marvolo smirked, and flicked his wand once more, and the cock ring started to shake, and send out electrical shocks.

" _Ahnn! _", Harry moaned ::.. _More! _..:: he hissed out, begging.

::.. _What do you want, Harry? _..:: Marvolo hissed.

Harry mewled, ::.. _Fuck me, dear lord, just fuck me! Pound into me, with your big, fat juicy cock! Fuck me like I'm a whore, I'm your whore! Please! Fuck me! _..:: he begged ::.. _Fill me up with your cum! _..:: he moaned.

Marvolo groaned out, his own cock straining to push inside, but resisted, as he slowly took out the vibrater, and placed it aside, and flicked his wand once more, and was given a _dildo._

Marvolo quickly pushed it into Harry, who moaned out, but wanted something warmer, harder, and bigger.  
Harry wanted Marvolo's cock, dammit!

Marvolo smirked, and flicked his wand once more.

Harry's eyes got wide, as the dildo started to thrust it, slowly at first, but hitting his prostate.

::.. _Fasster! _..:: Harry hissed out, angry, and the dildo sped up.

::.. _Tell it to move fasster, or harder. _..:: Marvolo ordered, smirking at Harry's groan.

::.. _Fasster! Fasster! Fass-ah!-ter! Harder! _..:: Harry groaned, body shaking with pleasure ::.. _Harder! Fa-ahng-ster! Hard-der! _..:: Harry continued to order, as the dildo pounded into Harry's prostate, at an unhuman rate, seen in a blur.

Harry became moaning flesh, as he once again, felt his high come over, but he wouldn't just _cum. _It piled there, and continued to build up.

::.. _Pleasse! Masster! I want your cock! _..:: Harry groaned.

Marvolo groaned out, as he went over, and stopped the dildo, pushing it off to the side, and he teased Harry's hole, with the tip of his cock.

::.. _How much do you want it? _..:: Marvolo hissed, feeling Harry's hands grip his shoulders.

::.. _Fuck. Me. _..:: Harry snarled, before he went up, and pounced onto his lover, pushing in Marvolo's cock fully in.

Marvolo watched, as Harry rode him, moving up, and down.

" _Ahnng! _", Harry groaned, the dress, which he still wore, bounced with him, and Marvolo hissed, twisting them back around, with Harry on his stomach.

Marvolo lifted Harry's ass into the air, and started to pound into the tight hole, groaning and grunting, as he totally lost control.

::.. _Your just a filthy little whore, aren't you? _..:: Marvolo hissed, as he continued to pound in.

::.. _Yess! _..:: Harry moaned, barely able to speak ::.. _Yourss! All yourss! _..:: he groaned.

Marvolo went faster, and harder, feeling the tight heat clench around around his cock, and he came, hard.

Marvolo filled Harry to the brim, and slowly pulled out, as Harry groaned.

::.. _Let me cum! _..:: Harry moaned, but he got twisted around, the dress ripped open, and thrown to the side.

Marvolo hissed ::.. _Touch yoursself. _..:: he ordered.

Harry easily complied, wrapping his hand tightly around his cock, and started to fist it, moaning out, as he did it slower, seductively.

::.. _Massster! _..:: Harry hissed ::.. _Your cock... so big and thick, can fuck me just how I am, a slut. Your filthy little sslut. _..:: he hissed, as Marvolo groaned, and rubbed his own cock slightly.

::.._ I'm a sslut, and I need to filled, by your big, juicy, thick, hot cock! I want it to be pounding into me, until I'm covered in your cum! _..:: Harry groaned, fisting harshly.

Marvolo hissed, moving over, and pushing Harry's hands back up, and with one thrust, was fully sheathed inside of Harry, and and quickly started to pound in.

The room was filled with loud groans and moans, with Harry's loud mewl's entering every now and then, as Marvolo pounded in, and as he came close to his finish, he moved down, and released the cock ring.

Harry came instantly, his vision being blurred heavily, dotted with white and black spots, his muscles clenched down on Marvolo's cock.

" _Ahhnng! _", Harry screamed out, nails digging into Marvolo's shoulders.

Marvolo grunted, and buried in deep, and released.

Marvolo pulled out, and laid down next to Harry, pulling his close, and smirked.

" We'll have to do this again. ", Marvolo hummed.

" Totally. ", Harry breathed.


	2. A Professor's Punishment

**... Unrelated SideStory to The Dark Child ...  
Dedicated to snarryaddict123 :D**

**Summary: **After last time, Harry found himself wanting more.

**Warnings****:** Dark!Powerful!Harry, Voldemort/Harry, Lemons! PWP xD

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**One-Shot/Side-Story**

Marvolo could easily say, how proud of himself he has. He was able to get Harry addicted to sex, able to dress him up in all ways, Role Playing, Dirty Talk, and Toys could be used, the Boy-Who-Lived loved it all.

A short, loose black skirt, hung on Harry's hips, with knee-high white socks and black, flat black shoe's, with of course, the black sailor shirt, tied with a dark red tie, loose fitting, and if he lifted his arms up, the shirt would lift up slightly, with a black headband palced gently into his hair.

Marvolo grinned, as Harry let out a calm breath, and slowly got into the character, he had been told to get into, and opened his mouth.

" Professor, I'm here for detention. ", he muttered, they were inside of Marvolo's office, just so the Dark Lord could bend him over the desk.

" Your punishment.. ", Marvolo hummed, waving him over, until Harry stood in front of him, blushing heavily, " Is to suck me off. ", he purred.

Harry nodded numbly, and went down on his knee's, and quickly unbuttoned Marvolo's pants, pulling them down.  
He licked his lips, and ran his tongue up the shaft, up and down, like a lollipop, until it was rock hard, did he reach over, and swallow it completely.  
He continued to bob, as Marvolo groaned, thrusting in a few times, hands gripping his hair harshly.

" Yess.. ", he hissed, red eyes glowing, cumming.

Harry gulped it all down, and came back up.

" Professor, can you fuck me with your big cock? ", he asked, eyes glittering with fake innocence, " I wanna know how it feel's. ", he hummed.

Marvolo's eyes sparked, as he picked Harry up, and laid him out the desk, spreading out his legs, and smirking at the bare ass, licking his lips, using a quick spell, he summoned a jar of lube.  
He covered three of his fingers with it, and quickly pushed one digit in, eyes sparking the muscles clenched down harshly, as he slowly added another finger, then the last. He easily found Harry's prostate, and rubbed against it heavily.

" _Ahhn!_ ", Harry moaned, pushing back onto the fingers, but Marvolo pushed him back.

" Ah, ah. ", he tutted, removing his fingers, earning a whine from Harry.

::.. _For being ssuch a bad boy, I'll have to punissh you._ ..:: Marvolo hissed happily, as he summoned a dildo, pushing it into Harry's tight hole.

" _Ahnn... _", Harry groaned, looked down, to see the dildo vanish inside of him, until it filled him up, totally.

Marvolo smirked, and flicked his wand, and the dildo started to shake, before it started to thrust wildly into him, hard. It's speed just got faster at every one of Harry's begs, and moans, and mewl's.

::.. _Pleasse! _..:: Harry groaned, nails leaving scratches on the wood of the desk, and the dildo just went faster.

Harry groaned, when he noticed that a Cock Ring was at the base of his cock, when the hell did Marvolo put it there?

Marvolo leaned in, and pinned Harry's wrist's above his head, grinding their cock's together.

" _Ahhnng! _", Harry's eyes were dilated, and filled with lust, moans just getting louder and louder.

Marvolo groaned loudly, before he picked Harry up, and twisted him around, putting him on the ground, on his hands and knee's.

Harry moaned, as he felt the dildo get even deeper, and Marvolo's hands grip his hair, before thrusting into his mouth.

Harry moaned around the cock that filled his mouth, and swallowed it heavily, groaning and moaning still, the cock thrusted in and out, every time it left, he took a breath, before the cock continued to thrust in.

Marvolo groaned, as he came, and Harry could barely drink it all down, and it dribbled down his chin, the dildo still thrusting at a wild place.

Marvolo hummed and spoke ::.. _Do you want my cock insside of you, Harry? Do you want to be my little sslut? You bad boy... _..:: Marvolo purred(hissed?) happily.

::.. _Yess_ ..:: Harry returned in a moaning hiss, and the dildo suddenly stopped, pulling out, making Harry let out a whimper, missing the full feeling.  
It was soon replaced, when Marvolo thrust in at once, and wasted no time before he started to pound in the, somehow still, tight hole.

Harry's moans rose higher and higher, but it wouldn't explode.

Damn cock ring.

Marvolo groaned, as Harry's muscles continued to clench and spasm, his thrust's getting harsher, and more wild. Finally, he reached over and pulled off Harry's cock ring, allowing the Boy-Who-Lived to cum.

Harry screamed out Marvolo's name, as he came, hard. White and black spots blurred his vison, as Marvolo burried himself deep inside of Harry, before he came with a grunt.

Pulling out, Marvolo leaned back into his chair, bringing the tired Harry into his lap.

After, Marvolo covered Harry in a black cloak, and apparted them into the Dark Lord's room, placing Harry in the bed, crawling in beside him, and bringing him close.

" Your turning me into a weak moron. ", Marvolo murmured, chuckling softly, " My little bad boy.. ", he purred, earning a groan from the 'asleep' boy.

**Authors Note:**

**Only reason a Author's Note is present, is to say sorry is the lemon is bad, but I just wanted let out from perverseness XD**

**I also was wondering what theme I should use for the next One-Shot, so any idea's either just write it in your review, or PM me :)**


	3. Cleaning Leads To Awakening!

**... ...**

**Summary: **Harry attempted to make a potion, but in the end the cauldron fell on the floor. Now, he's cleaning up the mess... now if only Voldemort didn't come in and disturb him!

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - Yaoi - SLASH. LV-TMR/HP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

_**I do my ultimate best to fix spelling mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
A short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**One-Shot**

Harry Potter wished he didn't suck so much at potions. Yet, he did. Of course, he tried to practice many, many times. Each time ended with failure. That is why he is currently cleaning up a spilled, failed first year potion. Yes, he managed to mess up a first year potion. Don't ask how, he just did. Then, when he turned around to get his wand - he accidentally pushed the cauldron off the table and it clattered to the ground. So now, he's cleaning up the mess. He didn't want to alert anyone of his clumsiness or of his failure.

Bent over, he was scrubbing viciously at the floor that had water and soap messily covering a radius.

He was so focused, he didn't hear Marvolo enter the room.

**-o-0-o-**

Marvolo smirked as soon as he entered the Potions Room. There was his love, on his hands and knee's cleaning. Dear God, he couldn't help but slightly drool at the sight. He waved his wand and gave a flick, and Harry's clothes transformed into a rather short skirt with panties underneath, with a low-cut and baggy long-sleeved shirt. Now, he was getting hard at the sight of the pantied-ass of his lover.

"Marvolo...", Harry growled, standing up to turn around and glare at Marvolo who was smirked.

"Awe, can't you call me master?", Marvolo cooed.

Harry went red, "S-Shut up!", he muttered, shifting.

"Come suck off your master~", Marvolo purred, flicking his wand once more causing air to flow up Harry's form - flinging up his skirt.

"Delicious.", Marvolo smirked.

Harry glared, "I refuse.", he snapped.

"Awe, please?", Marvolo pouted.

Harry flushed heavily, "Fine, I'll suck you off - but that's it!", he snapped, walking over to settle between Marvolo's legs.

He unzipped Marvolo's pants, pulling them down to reveal the hard on. Harry's cheeks were now flushed heavily red as swallowed Marvolo's shaft.

Marvolo let out a happy groan, watching as Harry swallowed him whole and started to bob. Harry's cheeks were flushed, his hair moving gently and Marvolo wanted nothing more than to twist Harry around and fuck him into oblivion.

"Master~", Harry cooed, pulling off Marvolo with a soft 'pop!'.

Marvolo gulped slightly - he had created a monster... a monster he would enjoy to the fullest.

::.. _That'ss right, Harry. I am your masster._ ..:: Marvolo hissed happily, as Harry stood up and turned around, sticking his ass out.

::.. _Punissh me, masster. I ruined a potion._ ..:: Harry hissed out a happy purr, and Marvolo pulled up Harry's skirt, and just slightly down the panties. He summoned a cock ring, which he placed tightly on Harry's cock.

Marvolo hummed, as he finally started to act.

He brought a hand down harshly on Harry's ass, who cried in a mix of pain.

Marvolo continued to slap (spank) Harry's ass until it was bright red, causing the younger to whine and cry.

::.. _Pleasse! Give me your cock, masster_ Marvolo! ..:: Harry hissed out, and Marvolo smirked flicking his wand.

Harry's hold immediately glistened with lube, and Marvolo didn't even bother to prepare his brother before he thrust in harshly.

"_Aahn!_", Harry moaned out in pain, but Marvolo wasted no time to start pounding into the tight hole.

Harry was reduced into a moaning mass, as he pushed his ass back every time Marvolo pulled out only for him to slam in harder. Moans and groans of Harry's pleads filled the room, before Marvolo groaned out and released deep into Harry.

::.. _Pleasse... let me cum._ ..:: Harry hissed out, panting heavily as he felt Marvolo's seed fill him to the brim.

::.. _No._ ..:: Marvolo smirked ::.. _On your handss and kneess sslut._ .:: Marvolo ordered pulling out of his lover, Harry groaned but complied.

Marvolo smirked, and re-entered his lover.

Harry whined out, pushing back on the cock that filled him back up.

Marvolo hummed gently, before he thrusted back into Harry and started to pound into the hole. Once again, Harry's pleads filled the room.

Marvolo continued to thrust in harshly, feeling the friction rise as the lube seemed to dry up and the semen from earlier didn't work so well. Harry's moans got louder and louder, and Marvolo continued to pound harder and faster into him.

::.._ Masster Marvolo! Pleasse let me cum! Pleasse!_ ..:: Harry hissed out pleadingly, the pleasure over-coming him.

::. _Beg_. ..:: Marvolo ordered with a smirk, and he continued pound mercilessly into Harry's prostate.

Harry continued to moan louder and louder ::.. _Fill me with your sseed! Massster Marvolo!_ ..:: he moaned, and Marvolo groaned as he came for the second time - feeling Harry even more so to the brim.

Harry panted harshly, feeling the semen drip out of hole. Marvolo pulled out, and brought his tongue to Harry's hole.

::. _D-Don't!_ ..:: Harry cried, but his plead was ignored as Marvolo licked at the semen was dripping out before thrusting his tongue in and out.

Harry cried out, arching his back as the pleasure that came in. He should have cum at least four times by then!

Marvolo pulled back, and pulled off the cock ring constricting his lover. He only fisted Harry's shaft a few times before the youngest came harshly, his seed covered Marvolo's hand and the floor.

"Ah..", Harry panted, feeling himself being picked up by Marvolo.

"The mess..", Harry mumbled.

"I'll have a house elf clean it all up.", Marvolo stated.

"Mmm.. okay.", Harry yawned, falling asleep in Marvolo's arms.

**Authors Note:**

**It's been forever since I wrote a smutty one-shot~**

**I don't know if it's any good, but it released the fact I haven't written any too PWP in forever. It seems to be have been released! XD**

**Not only in this fiction, but in a Hetalia Fic I wrote earlier this week...**

**Suggest my lovelies! Suggest!**


End file.
